


Vorsicht

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Caring, Curiosity, Drabble, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Names, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nach dem Abenteuer mit dem Leichenwagen ist Vin bereit, zu gehen, ohne den Namen seines kurzzeitigen Gefährten zu erfahren. Dabei hat er die Rechnung ohne Chris gemacht ... (Vins POV)





	Vorsicht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).

> Hier in Deutschland ein bisschen verfrüht, um den australischen Morgen nicht zu verpassen: Liebe mcicioni, tanti auguri! Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag! :) <3 Ich hoffe, dieses neue Drabble, das ich für dich geschrieben habe, macht dir Freude.

Du bist so anders als ich. Trotz der zusätzlichen Jahre offener, vertrauensseliger. Unvorsichtiger. Nach unserem Abenteuer brauchte ich nichts. Ein bisschen reden, bevor wir auseinandergehen. Keine Gründe, auf Tieferes zu hoffen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich jemanden an mich ranlassen könnte. Jedoch – Du willst wissen, wer ich bin. Also nenne ich einen Namen. Nicht meinen richtigen, wie ich klarmache. 

Du nimmst es hin. Sagst mir geradeheraus, wie du heißt. Dabei musst du doch wissen, dass … Es muss auch dir schon wehgetan haben, so sehr. Trotzdem machst du weiter. 

Behalte dir dein Wesen bei. Es ist so voller Leben, Chris.


End file.
